


Nosy

by FeelsandFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr: JediPrompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being just Chewie and him for so long on the Falcon, Han wasn’t used to having other people aboard the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [JediPrompts](http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/) Skysolo Week. Prompt was 'nosy'.
> 
> This started out as a headcanon and then I decided to just this little thing out. I wrote this rather quickly so excuse any mistakes made.

After being just Chewie and him for so long on the Falcon, Han wasn’t used to having other people aboard the ship. First it was the kid and old man, which was fine at first because they kept to themselves. Then after the incident with the battle station, it was Luke and Princess Leia. Han was fine to leave to them alone and just take them to where they needed to go. But that soon ended when Luke decided to seek Han out in the cockpit and talk.

It wasn’t so much talking as it was Luke asking him question after question about his life. It all started with Luke asking him what he thought about the Princess. That wasn’t so bad until Luke continued onto asking him more questions about his life, ones that were starting to get a little too person to discuss with someone he just met. Man this kid was nosy, Han thought. He preferred it when the cargo didn’t talk. He sighed and hoped it wouldn’t be like this the whole way to the Rebel base because he was quickly getting annoyed by all the questions.

The more Luke asked questions, the more snippy Han got with his answers. It didn’t take long for Luke to get the hint.

“Sorry, I’ll just leave you be then,” he said as he rose from chair.

Han glanced up at Luke and saw how dejected he looked, making him feel like a jerk. It then hit Han that Luke just lost his friend and probably just wanted someone to talk to. “Hey kid, wait,” he said.

Luke stopped at the doorway and turned to look back at him, waiting for him to continue.

“You don’t have to go. Come sit back down.”

Luke hesitated for a second before moving back to the seat.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments until Luke asked a question about ship, which Han was more than happy to talk about the Falcon with someone. As they talked, the awkwardness faded away as they talked about piloting and ships. Han was surprised with how much Luke knew and enjoyed talking with him.

As they neared Yavin 4, Han realized he was actually going to miss the younger man once he dropped Luke and Leia off with the Rebels and collected his reward. Despite everything that had happen since leaving Tatooine, Han was beginning to like Luke and didn’t want to see him go just yet.


End file.
